


Superhero Uncle

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Stoic [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Superhero Uncle

Over the next couple years, you continued to send updates to Bobby and Dean. You never mentioned Sam by name, almost afraid to.

Before you knew it, Colton was getting ready for school. He had two weeks, and you were nervous. Finally, you broke down and sent Dean a pleading note.

_Dean,_

_I know we agreed it’s safer that you don’t know where I am, but I need you. Colton starts school in 2 weeks. It’s a special day. If he can’t spend it with his father, I want him to spend it with his favorite superhero. If you can get away, and see us for a couple days, please come. I’m including my cell number. Call me to tell me, and then burn it._

_Love,_

_Y/N/N_

Dean was staring at the paper, in complete shock. He could see you for the first time in years. Meet his nephew for the first time! He programmed your number in his phone under ‘Delta’, and burned the paper with your number on it. He shoved the noted into his pocket, and put the picture in his wallet.

Sam was nowhere to be seen, so he hit dial, and held his breath. What if you changed your mind? What if you didn’t answer?

“Hello?” Your voice was like music to his ears.

He grinned. “It’s me, sweetheart.” He had tears in his eyes, threatening to fall.

“I’ve missed you, Dean.” You sighed. “Are you coming?” Your voice was quiet, like you didn’t want someone to hear.

“I’ll be there in a few days. I got time to make up for.” He assured you. “Does he know you asked me?”

You chuckled. “No.”

Dean heard Sam come in and got up to walk around. “Good. It’ll be a nice surprise.” He wiped his eyes, taking a deep breath. “Sure you’re good with this? Putting up with my annoying habits for that long?”

“Oh, are you sure you can deal with an excited five year old who thinks you’re the greatest superhero? You’re up there with Iron Man and Thor.” You teased.

“Do I need to buy a cape?” He asked as Sam walked in, looking at him funny, so Dean went with it. “I know you’ll just love it.”

You chuckled. “It’s not _me_ you have to impress, Dean.” In the background he heard a ‘mom, mom! I’m hungry!’. “Alright, I need to play chef. Call me when you’re almost here.”

He couldn’t stop grinning. “I will. I can’t wait, sweetheart.”

“Bye, Dean.”

They hung up and Sam was watching Dean. “Hot date?” He asked, taking a bite out of an apple.

Dean shrugged. “Kinda. I’m heading out in a couple days. I’ll be gone for a bit.” He told him. “What? It can’t be one really long date?” He smirked.

* * *

You had gotten a call from Dean saying he was an hour out. Colton had asked to go to the park, so you let Dean know how to get there. Hearing that roar, your heart sped up. “There’s my girl!” You heard his voice moments after the engine stopped. Turning, a grin spread over your lips.

Colton ran over to you, staring at Dean. “ ** _Uncle Dean_**?!” He grinned. You’d described him enough over the years that he could have spotted him out of a crowd.

Dean jogged over and gave you a quick hug before dropping to his knees and hugging Colton. “God, it’s so good to meet you, kiddo.” He said with a chuckle. “Now, I have a lot of missed birthdays and Christmases to make up for. So. I have a ton of presents already wrapped in my trunk. Before we get to your place, I’m stopping for all the goodies. Cake and pie included. We’re going to celebrate five years worth of holidays in one afternoon.”

“ _Please_ don’t tell me you got him anything dangerous.”

“Mom told me all about the Colt!” He got excited. “She won’t let me have a gun, though.” He sighed. “Is it true you met Lucifer?” He asked.

“Okay, Dean, get that food. I will get him home, and cleaned up.” You laughed.

Dean kissed your cheek one more time. “I’ll be there soon, sweetheart.”


End file.
